Networks, in particular sensor networks are rapidly increasing in number and are owned by a wide variety of government and private organizations as well as private individuals. In this context, data to be transmitted may be encrypted by processors associated with network components, in particular sensor nodes, before transmission. However, this encryption is not always possible or desirable, e.g. due to limited resources, or does not provide an adequate level of security.
One possibility of safeguarding data in a network, in particular an ad-hoc network which is not secure, is to control the way it is routed. For example, data packets can be routed through different hop nodes so no single hop node has a complete set of data packages, e.g. sensor samples. However, this method is not feasible if only one possible path exists or if all packets will in a certain event possibly be received by more than one hop node.
Accordingly, a way is required where trust can be established between the owner of the network component and a potential hop node.
WO 2012/148257 A1 relates to a method for use in a wireless sensor network comprising at least one gateway and at least two nodes wherein a bi-directional authentication between nodes and between node and gateway are performed.
US 2011/126016 A1 relates to methods and devices for a security architecture for use in a wireless multi-hop network.
Balakrishnan et al., “TEAM: Trust Enhanced Security Architecture for Mobile Ad-hoc Networks”, Networks, 2007, ICON 2007, 15th IEEE International Conference, relates to security in mobile ad-hoc networks wherein a trust model is presented.
Karlsson et al., “Routing Security in Mobile Ad-hoc Networks”, Informing Science and Information Technology Education 2012 Conference (InSITE'12) 22-27 Jun. 2012, Montreal Canada, relates to the role of infrastructure-less mobile ad-hoc networks in ubiquitous networks.
Lacharité et al., “A Trust Based Security Architecture for Tactical MANETS”, Military Communications Conference, 2008, MILCOM 2008, relates to the security establishment of tactical MANETS.